In the telecommunications industry known devices for monitoring equipment and testing for signal presence have a number of disadvantages. The equipment is generally relatively bulky and heavy, requiring large amounts of heavy equipment to be carried by service personnel. Also, known test equipment sometimes requires that the telecommunications equipment to be tested be turned off or otherwise rendered inoperable while the test equipment is installed and utilized. This causes the testing of a large piece of telecommunications equipment having many circuits to be a slow and tedious operation. Frequently it is necessary to check a large number of circuits for signal presence before repair work can begin, with known test equipment this is a cumbersome process.
It is therefore and an object of the invention to provide the small and inexpensive means for detecting signal presence in telecommunications equipment.
A further object of the invention to provide a means for detecting signal presence in telecommunications equipment which may be accomplished without the interruption of operation of the equipment tested.